


el mundo en calma

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M, esta es mi tag de autoindulgencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las vibraciones rebotan contra el suelo y contra su mejilla. Hay algo húmedo y espeso bajo su máscara. Sangre. No sabe si es suya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	el mundo en calma

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Las vibraciones rebotan contra el suelo y contra su mejilla. Hay algo húmedo y espeso bajo su máscara. Sangre. No sabe si es suya.

No puede abrir los ojos.

 _Despierta_.

Y algo pesa sobre él, el bombear constante de un latido contra su espalda. Palpa a su alrededor pero es incapaz de encontrar su bastón. Sus costillas gritan, le cuesta respirar. Cierra las manos en puños y trata de enfocarse, pero es difícil. Piensa en eso, en el aroma espeso de la sangre y el continuo golpeteo de los latidos y el crepitar de las llamas a su alrededor.

Ha contemplado muchas maneras de morir, ninguna de ellas incluye morir junto a Frank Castle.

Clava los nudillos en el suelo, empuja el peso que le aprisiona. Frank no se inmuta, respira entrecortado aunque estable. Otro empujón y cede, Matt se agacha y le agarra del hombro; el movimiento le provoca una punzada de dolor que le atraviesa del uno al otro costado, arrancándole un gemido.

—Vamos, Castle —le zarandea sin cuidado hasta que se le escapa un gruñido, tira de su brazo para levantarle del suelo.

Y Matt no está seguro de cómo, pero camina. Apoya todo su peso contra él, un paso detrás de otro, cuidado de esquivar los escombros, cuidado de que el suelo no ceda. “Estás muy callado, Murdock”, la voz de Frank suena hueca. O quizá es Matt, que tiene que contar cada movimiento por pequeño que sea. Frank contra su hombro. La aspereza del asfalto. Su rostro está húmedo, el aire quema. Necesita salir de allí.

Frank le guía.

Ambos evitan los hospitales si pueden evitarlo, Matt lo sabe. La mayor parte de su vida consiste en dejarse caer en el sofá y esperar no desangrarse esta vez. En su casa hay vendas y antiséptico y un sofá en el que Frank se desploma poco después de entrar por la puerta.

Matt aprieta los puños, permanece de pie. Desde allí no se escucha siquiera el rumor de los coches y no sabe qué es peor, porque la cabeza continúa dándole vueltas. Se deshace de sus botas y su uniforme, el frío del loft le envuelve como una manta. La respiración de Frank se ralentiza a su lado, así que se agacha y le golpea hasta que consigue una reacción. Frank respira entrecortado, espera que no sea un pulmón colapsado porque es más de lo que está preparado para tratar con la doctora Reyes fuera de la ciudad. Sabe que sus movimientos son torpes, no calcula bien las distancias. Frente a él, Frank se aguanta contra el respaldo del sofá, su mano busca la cadera de Matt.

—Voy a encender las luces —él asiente, y su piel quema donde los dedos de Frank se hunden con fuerza, porque no hay absolutamente nada que Frank Castle haga con suavidad.

Y Matt quiere. Necesita.

Frank vuelve y le agarra el rostro con una mano, le estudia en busca de heridas abiertas en medio de la sangre reseca. Huele a cuero y a gasolina, Matt apoya una mano en su cuello y cuenta los latidos.

—Te he visto peor —sentencia Frank, cuando le habla su aliento es metálico. Matt le empuja de nuevo contra el sofá, nota ceder sus piernas bajo él.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo.

Se sube a horcajadas y finge que no nota cómo cada uno de sus músculos arde. Tira de la camiseta de Frank para sacársela por encima de la cabeza; se concentra en el rugor de la tela, porque todo continúa desenfocado a su alrededor, todo menos ellos, los únicos sonidos que se cuelan en el loft. Los dedos de Frank buscan su espalda esta vez, ásperos e inamovibles, y Matt quiere, _quiere_ \- No está seguro de qué, nunca con Frank, así que le lame el labio inferior y lo encuentra partido, le engancha de la nuca mientras choca contra él. Una colisión, una invasión que Matt gana cuando arranca y saborea la primera gota de sangre. Las manos de Frank se aferran a él con fuerza, se le escapa un pequeño gemido cuando le roza una herida en el abdomen.

—¿Tienes alcohol?

—En el botiquín —Matt asiente, sus manos buscan ángulos, pasean por la clavícula de Frank.

—No ese tipo de alcohol.

Se separa con algo que no acaba de ser un jadeo y Matt se pierde otra vez, la respiración entrecortada de Frank le golpea como un martillo.

Siempre hay momentos mejores, pero nunca los encuentran. Se sienta en el sofá con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, agacha la cabeza. Todo es espeso, todo va demasiado lento. Su mente intercala la hipersensibilidad con el más absoluto abotargamiento y sabe que eso no es buena señal. Atiende a los movimientos, la respiración, los latidos. Busca infructuosamente un punto que le sitúe y luego entierra los dedos en su pelo; todo su cuerpo reacciona al tacto del sofá y necesita que pare.

Frank tiene más paciencia, se sirve primero una copa de su whiskey, después tira de él. Le empuja hacia la ducha, guiándole como lo hizo en la calle. La necesidad de ello le revuelve el estómago. “Puedo—“ dice, su voz suena ficticia incluso para él.

Deja que el agua le golpeé como una cascada de piedras. Nota cada corte, cada pequeña herida, cada abrasión provocada por el asfalto. Se concentra en el sonido de las gotas contra su piel, apoya la frente contra los azulejos y escucha. Frank se queda fuera, pero le apoya una mano entre los omóplatos y la mantiene allí, enorme y segura hasta que Matt recupera el ritmo de su respiración. El pulgar de Frank se cuela bajo el pelo de su nuca, frota justo en ese punto, en la base del hueso. Como haría con un animal asustado.

Después le escucha resoplar y apoyar el vaso —¿Sobre el lavabo? ¿El suelo?—. Le escucha deslizarse hasta que se sienta, con la espalda contra la ducha.

Frank...

Frank probablemente necesita esto más que él.

Necesita un médico más que él. Todos sus sentidos apuntan a Frank como una herida abierta.

Arroja su ropa interior a una esquina de la ducha, levanta el rostro para que el chorro de agua le golpee con fuerza. Está templada, frota los restos de sangre reseca del pelo y de la piel hasta que nota que su cuerpo parece volver a ser suyo de nuevo. Su rodilla derecha lleva tiempo quejándose, se resiente al aguantar su peso erguido durante tanto tiempo.

Cierra el grifo y respira hondo mientras el calor y la humedad comienzan a disiparse. Parece una señal para que Frank comience a revolverse en su sitio y se incorpore de nuevo. Para qué. Cuidarle. Sostenerle. Guiarle. Y Matt empuja la poca voz que le queda dentro, resuena raspada en todo el baño. “Toda tuya.”

El aliento de Frank le golpea con fuerza, una mezcla entre alcohol y sangre coagulada. Le acorrala hasta que el grifo da contra su espalda. Espera unos segundos para no romper las pautas de este juego que tienen, en el que fingen que dudan. Porque es siempre así. Matt ha estado frente al cañón de su arma más veces de las que pueda contar, Frank ha estado en sus peores momentos, y una y otra y otra vez es así cómo acaban.  Su piel aún está húmeda, arde, la humedad se adhiere a ella sin esfuerzo y la ropa de Frank aprieta contra él como una capa de lija fina. Se yergue y le agarra de la mano, se la lleva entre las piernas.

Su espalda se resiente, se apoya entera contra los azulejos cuando se engancha a Frank. Tensa las piernas contra sus muslos y se concentra en la palma de su mano, áspera y demasiado seca, masturbándole despacio y sin cuidado. Sabe que Frank está en carne viva, que los dos funcionan así cuando están destruidos, porque Matt se siente de todo menos expuesto en lo que concierne a Frank. Desgastado, quizá. Abotargado.

Quiere—  _No_.

A veces le gustaría saber si la sonrisa de Frank es tal y como se la imagina. Donde la de Matt comienza socarrona, la de Frank se vuelve sádica. Es una imagen que traza con la mente cuando Frank la apoya entre sus omóplatos, pero que se emborrona cuando es así, cuando encajan a duras penas, a embestidas cortas, y Matt no se molesta en desabrocharle los pantalones a Frank, busca las heridas de su boca y deja que duela, gime dentro, se desahoga en él como Frank lo hace con su vaso de whiskey.

Después Frank le deja caer, le tira de su pelo mientras Matt recupera el equilibrio y le apoya los labios contra la garganta, roza su piel con los dientes y todo en su sistema nervioso grita, una quemazón diferente a la de minutos antes. Matt respira hondo, se arquea, expone cuello y garganta y sus dedos buscan temblorosos el grifo. “Voy a abrir el agua otra vez,” advierte.

No es una invitación. La fricción de Frank desaparece y Matt se limpia rápido, se frota hasta dejarse el abdomen y los muslos llenos de arañazos.

Para cuando sale de la ducha el silencio se lo traga.

 


End file.
